The Room
by AmberLynx
Summary: Ichigo’s a prostitute. Each chapter is about his different guests. If they have money, or quite a luck, he can be theirs. It’s okay, no secrets will come out from behind the door.
1. Chapter 1: Of Fireworks

A teen was sitting on the chair, resting his chin on his elbow. Scowl graced his face, and his eyes were closed, but he seemed relaxed with his legs crossed elegantly. Everything was prepared for next _guest_- curtains hanging at a huge, full-wall window, were opened, bed sheets on the king sized bed across the window were changed. He himself was dressed in one of his best shirts, leaving a few open buttons at the top, and black pants that were not too tight, but perfect. Everything was to be perfect for this _guest._

He waited.

When he heard the door opening, he turned around in his seat, seductive smile replacing his scowl, amber eyes opening.

"I was waiting for you, Urahara-san." He stood up and walked toward blond-haired man, resting one hand on Kisuke's shoulder, leaning in. "I'm glad you came." He kissed him on the cheek.

"You're … younger than I expected." Man said, his eyes were slightly widened. He pushed Ichigo away, and took a step back. "I don't think I can…"

"Urahara-san." Teen sighted with concern, hugging his waist. "It's okay. Here everything is okay, everything's fine." With each word he stepped closer to the other, to the point when he was hugging him. "You're here because you need it." He leaned in again, slowly bringing their lips together, in filled with passion kiss. His eyes fell shut when he felt the other respond. Slowly their tongues slid against each other's, making Ichigo moan. He started to gently pull Urahara back , and when his knees hit the edge of the bed, he fell, and the man landed on top of him.

Urahara stilled, and started to laugh quietly, smiling and shaking his head.

"Is something wrong, Urahara-san?" asked Ichigo, smiling back. His voice was barely a whisper, and he panted slightly.

"Call me Kisuke. You know…"

"Ichigo."

"… Ichigo, I never did it with a man before.."

"You can go to someone else, Kisuke-san, if you want to. There's plenty of beautiful woman here." Teen said, stroking man's cheek lightly.

"No." he whispered, nuzzling teen's neck with his nose, earning a gasp. "It felt like betrayal, being with a woman." Sudden pull, and they changed sides. "Please, take care of me, Ichigo!~" he added playfully, his smile barely reaching his eyes. Hesitation was gone now.

"Of course, Kisuke-san."Ichigo never asked questions. He kissed man's jaw, then trailing feather like kisses on his neck and chest, opening his shirt as he did it; his own was lying on the floor long ago. Urahara arched his back, moaning. Teen couldn't help but smirk, when he felt the other harden and his breath quicken. He stood up for a second, chuckling as he saw his _guest's_ surprised face, and took of his pants, quickly doing the same for the man. He sat on top of Kisuke, and gasped, when he rolled his hips into man's. Urahara touched a scar, that ranged from teen's right hip to the knee. It was thin, but even the slightest touch to the sensitive tissue made Ichigo moan.

"I hope that you don't mind it, Kisuke-san." He whispered into his ear, licking at the earlobe.

"No-o!" man yelped, when the teen suddenly sat between his legs, and licked at the tip of his erection. "I don't mi- Oh God!" pale fingers entangled with orange locks, when Ichigo took him into his mouth.

He liked on the sensitive underside, earning a deep moan from Urahara. Sucking and licking, he reached between his own legs and slid his finger across his entrance, never looking away from the other, he slid it in, pumping in time with his sucking. His left hand kept Urahara's hips down when he buckled, and he slowed his peace, adding a second and third finger, twisting them around and pressing his prostate in studied movement. His eyes closed, and he moaned, sending vibrations along the length, making Urahara moan.

The man pulled him up by the hair, linking their lips once more in hot and wet kiss. They exchanged glances and Urahara smirked widely.

"Ichigo. I want to be inside you."

Without a word, the teen lined man's length with his entrance, and slowly lowered himself on it, throwing his head backwards and letting a cry escape his throat, as the other was fully sheathed inside.

"So… big… oh God! Kisuke-san!" he let another strangled cry out as he started to move, setting an agonizingly slow peace, rocking his hips. Urahara sat up and embraced the teen with his arms, meeting Ichigo's movements with sharp thrusts, his touch desperate and full of need.

Time filled with passion fled, as their connected bodies danced with each other; moans, gasps and occasional words could be heard. Touches bringing the oddest pleasure Urahara had ever felt, amber eyes meeting grey ones, as their owners were nearing the peak.

Movements became faster and erratic. Their lips met, tongues battling, in wet and sloppy kiss. String of saliva connecting their mouth, as they paused for breath. Kisuke licked other's shoulder, and bit it, drawing out some blood.

"I'm gonna.."

"I want to feel you come inside of me, Kisuke-san." Barely a whisper made him cum, snapping his hips up sharply, deep into the teen.

"Kisuke-san!" the teen came instantly after him, with the man's name screamed out on the top of his lungs. They panted heavily for quite a while, and when their bodies were calming, Ichigo looked out of the window , hearing fireworks. "Happy New Year" he whispered.

Urahara hid his head in teen's chest, his shoulders started to shake, when he tried hard not to cry.

"She said she was glad to see fireworks at the end." His voice was breaking, and Ichigo barely understood him. "That it reminded her of how we met."

"I told you, Kisuke-san, that nothing will come out of this room. No matter what you do or say." He hugged the other stronger. "You're not alone anymore. I will be here whenever you feel like coming over, you know." he added chuckling.

Later, as they lied on the bed, came THAT question.

"Sooo, how old are you really, Ichigo-kun?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh God. I slept with a kid."

"You don't sound like you feel guilty, you perv!"

***

And Ichigo found himself yet again waiting, clothed in his best shirt, on the New Year's Eve, sitting on his chair. Bed sheets were changed, and huge, full wall window uncovered. He turned around, when he heard the door opening.

"Good evening, Kisuke-san. I'm glad you came."

* * *

A/N: I didn't think it would be this difficult to write a lemon! I have no idea if there will be any plot in this.

Please, Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Teachings

Title: Teachings

"You want me to do what?!"

Imagine, that you are sitting at the incredible comfortable chair, next to a table that is full of the best food that you ever had eaten for breakfast. You are enjoying yourself a company of a woman, that you love and will marry in short time, sitting next to you. Her long, slightly unruly hair are falling down her bare shoulders at her beautifully shaped… back. Ahhh, you let your mind wander, on this beautiful, calm and blissful morning, relaxing before your day, that is sure to be stressful.

Wait a minute. Calm and blissful? Good joke buddy, but a thing like that here on that particular hour is highly unlikely. At least not when _they _happen to sit together, eating a breakfast of their own.

About twenty pair of eyes was staring at a teen, around his seventeen's, that was standing in front of the other man, his hands slamming on the table followed a yell that came out of his mouth. A couple of clients, regulars of this little restaurant (some even of both abodes in the basement and floor above) knew them, and turned back to their tables, resuming their interrupted meals.

"Oh, Ichigo would you be so kind and sit back down? You're scaring our guests." When the teen did nothing, but open his mouth to start yelling again, man glared at him "Sit down, Ichigo." That was the voice that the boy remembered as shut-the-fuck-up-and-do-as-I-say-or-you-are-oh-so-screwed, so he did as he was said, but started arguing again, this time quieter.

"Seriously, but it's a freakin'…!"

"Mind your language, Ichigo. It's simply a wish you are to fulfill. Nothing more, nothing less." Man answered, taking a sip at his tea.

"But Aizen-san! I.."

"Silence." He said. Man's hand caressed teen's cheek in a comforting way, a sly smile on his face. "You owe me that. Say, who took you in, when you had nowhere to go? Gave away money for your education, for your food and…"

"Kept me inside for seven years straight?"

"Without me, you would be starving on the streets. You would be no-one." Aizen didn't even spare him a look, as he came back to reading his newspaper.

Ichigo hated the way that man manipulated his feeling of guilt. Growling, he stood up and get out of the restaurant, in the direction of his room, accompanied by peoples stares. He couldn't care less at the moment.

Rest of the day he spent with Gin, the bartender, having drinking contest. He wished that alcohol would had the same effect on him as once. Maybe if he would be drunk, _guest's_ idea would have been more bearable. Now it was only more annoying.

When he walked into his room, he was welcomed by the slightly disturbing sight of a bunnies. A lot of (I meant it), wondrously white bunnies, every single one with a ribbon or collar in different color. The nearest one glared at him, titling its head to the left, while the second started to nip at his pants. Ichigo scared it away with his hand, earning something sounding disturbingly like a scared yelp , and sat on his bed, wondering why the hell he always had to deal with the worst shit.

He placed one of them on his lap, petting it unconsciously and sighting. The one he scared off glared daggers at him from under the window. Well, shit happens, as hat n' clogs often said.

After an hour spent on becoming acquainted with tiny little bastards, his _guest_ went in, not even bothering to knock. Not like they bothered with knocking. But he felt his jaw drop, when he took in her looks. That was not what he expected. More something among the lines of old, dirty, male pervert, but she was very different from what he had imagined.

"You're Ichigo?" her voice was deep, not like the most of a woman's. Her big, violet eyes bore into him with massive force, and he smirked. His predatory instincts, hidden deeply within him, awakened. "You're a kid!" Scratch last sentence. He was pissed.

"And may I know your age, Midget?" he asked, standing up. "Are you even old enough for this?"

"O-of course I am!" her cheeks blushed lightly "And you will call me with respect I deserve!"  
"I beg for your forgiveness, mighty Midget-sama. I will now …. Oh fuck! What the fuck was that for, you bitch?!" he shouted, rubbing his stomach.

"You almost stomped on Mini!" Rukia didn't stop her assault, quite the contrary, the violence got even worse. Ichigo, not wanting to get beaten by a midget, decided to redirect her anger on something much more pleasurable. When he spotted the first opening, teen pulled her close and kissed her like his life depended on it. (A\N: It kinda did.)Rukia's eyes widened, and she started to push him away and trash violently, but after a while she stilled in his arms. Ichigo hesitantly pulled away, partially getting ready for next round of mean punches, but it never came.

"So, uh… you're…?"

"Kuchiki … Rukia. Call me Rukia. Just Ruia."

"Okay… Rukia. So… what's with all those rabbits?" he asked, sitting on a bed and staring at her.

"They're cute… Bunnies are my favourite." She blushed madly, still standing in the middle of the room. She was very self-conscious, the teen could see it. She locked eyes with him. "You're not gonna ask about my brother?"

"Byakuya? What the hell does that bastard has with this place? It's only you and me. And you're the only one that matters to me now, Rukia." Her face lit up instantly, small smile on her face. She sat next to him.

He let her talk. He let her cry on his shoulder. Hell, he even let her beat him again. He knew a lot of people, but only a few were like her.

She talked as he let her. She cried on his shoulder as he let her. She beat him as he let her. But she refused to get what she came here for, as now it was improper.

You don't play around with bunny ears with a person who's dear to you, as Kuchiki's teachings say.

**Sorry guys, but I didn't have mood for a lemon. I felt that it was not right. Just don't be mad, there will be plenty (I meant it).**

**~The One**


End file.
